


Death By Jell-o

by Shinkan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Boys Being Boys, Drinking, Jell-O, Stupidity, Swimming Pools, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkan/pseuds/Shinkan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Naruto, Neji and Kiba, get drunk and prank Sasuke's house. In which Lee is at loss for words. And Kakashi wonders how much a cities worth of Jello costs. A series of one-shots..... this is old... but I fixed it up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death By Jell-o

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is very OOC.. But we could not help it…. It's also AU.... My sister AkatsukiMirage~ helped with this ^_^

It all started with the drinks. Kiba was celebrating his great accomplishment that Yamanaka Ino had FINALLY decided to go at out with him. But seeing as it had been right before she left on a mission with Shikamaru and Chouji, he hadn't had time to go on an actually date with her, so he decided to have a 'party' over at Naruto's apartment.  
As it was the end of the month, and most ninja were trying to get their last minute missions in, only Naruto, Lee, and Neji had the time to celebrate with Kiba.  
They were all in their early twenties and Kiba brought sake to share with his fellow ninja. Though because of his odd reaction to sake, and also because they wanted at least one person sober, Lee was not allowed to drink a single drop of alcohol. But this decision was just one of the many mistakes they had made, for there were many more, and the next mistake was letting Neji drink until he was drunk, even though Hinata had recently warned them that not only was Neji a lightweight, but he was a very happy drunk. Not to mention mischievous, very prone to ridiculous behavior, and of course, destructive marauding.  
The very first sign of this was when he requested Lee to go out and get highly ridiculous amounts of toilet paper and all the jello he could get.  
"Lee, go get jello. -Hic-" Neji grinned, flapping a hand at him, giggling like a school girl.  
Naruto scratched his head, less drunk, and muttered, and no one understood him," What do you want jello for?"  
Kiba smacked Naruto hard on the back encouragingly, "C'mon man, SPEAK UP!" He then preceded to hiccup and fall out his chair. Lee, frowned at Neji, as he sipped his tea.  
"Uh… Neji, why do you want jello? It's almost eleven-thirty."  
Neji ginned impishly, and then said after another gulp of sake, "And don't forget toilet paper." Lee looked thoroughly confused at this point and was about to dismiss the whole suggestion when Kiba barked at him with a laugh, "C'mon man, where's your spirit of youth!?"  
Naruto, now more drunk then Neji, called in, "YEAH, GO GET THE TOILET PAPER!"  
Lee's eyes burned with the powerful spirit of youth, and ran out of the apartment to achieve his errand.  
"Works every time…" Neji said with a giggle.  
Twenty minutes later….  
" I have returned, my friends, on my great and daring quest of acquiring jello and toilet paper…" Lee said, putting the bags down.  
"Now what?" Naruto said, turning to Neji, as did Lee and Kiba. Neji's finger were drawn together, and his expression was one of deep thought. Then he giggled, and turned to the others.  
"Why my dear friends…. We go TP some poor souls house now! Any suggestions?"  
Naruto thrust his hand in the air like a child, whining, "OOOH! Pick me, pick me, I have one, I have one!"  
Neji pointed. "Yes, Naruto?"  
It was Naruto's turn to giggle, and he whispered something, and Kiba, again, reached over to smack him. "SPEAK UP, man!" Akamaru barked in agreement.  
Then with a hysterical laugh, Naruto said, "Sasuke's out of town on a mission, we should TP his house!" Everyone but Lee started giggling like school girls.  
"Ummm, won't he kill us for that?" Lee said, acting as a voice of reason.  
"WHERE'S YOUR SPIRIT OF YOUTH?!" They all shouted back at him.  
And it was decided.  
Thirty minutes later….  
The four of them stood together in front of a well mummified house, each admiring their masterpiece.  
"Let's name it…. Sakura." said Naruto, in a dream like state. Neji and Kiba both smacked him over the head and said, "We're not naming it after your girlfriend!" Naruto turned away and pouted.  
"We're naming it?" Lee asked, more confused then ever. Neji rolled his eyes acting like it was a stupid idea, but then giggled and said, "It's name is Rick."  
Kiba frowned. "OH," giggle," I get it, from the movie!"  
"But…" Lee started, but then became very aware that their drunken state, stopped. They all looked at him, and Neji whispered, "Did you bring the jello?" Lee sighed and nodded.  
"Soo…." Naruto said, looking at Neji with excitement, "Now what?"  
Neji giggled, "Jello time."  
Kiba grinned more broadly then ever. "Hee hee, we get to eat jello." Neji shook his head, which resulted in Kiba pouting. "NO, we are going to fill some unlucky souls pool with jello!"  
"OOOOOH! OOOOOH! Sasuke has a pool in the backyard! Let's fill his! And we can name it Sakura!" Kiba got over his depression enough to laugh, and agreed," That's a great idea… except for the Sakura part."  
Neji nodded as well. "Let's do it." But again, Lee felt it was time for a voice of reason.  
"But… won't Sasuke get mad?" He knew at this point his attempt was feeble, because they were already heading to the back yard. Only Naruto paused to look at him and say, "Where's your spirit of youth?"  
Thirty-five minutes later….  
"It's beautiful…" Neji said with a loving sigh, looking down into the pink pool of jello. Kiba was quietly crying, nodding his head. Naruto smiled.  
"It's pink like Sakura…" Neji ignored his statement and turned to Lee.  
"Lee, get in the pool, and swim thirty times around the pool. I bet you can't do it in five minutes!"  
Lee didn't even hesitate to argue, with eyes burning and shouting something about the spirit of youth, he jumped in the pool of jello, and swam around and around, starting to stir it.  
Kiba nodded in approval," Good thinking Neji. I was wondering how we'd get that done."  
Naruto, Kiba and Neji all giggled, while watching Lee continuously swim in circles.  
Soon, the jello got thicker and thicker, and Lee was starting to have difficulty swimming while on his twenty-seventh lap.  
"Nooo, I will not be beaten by pink jello! I have a spirit of youth, I will double my amount, I will go another thirty times around!"  
The others applauded at the proclamation and cheered him on, watching him continue the laps, but slow down considerably.  
Five minutes later….  
"Uhhh, guys, where's Lee? I think he stopped swimming…" Naruto inquired, looking around the edge of the pool for his spandex wearing friend.  
Neji didn't answer, he was to busy testing the sturdiness of the pool, by setting the rocks of Sasuke's garden on top of it, and watching it slowly sink to the bottom.  
Kiba turned to the sound Naruto's voice, but was busy eating a corner of the jello, and frowned a bit.  
"Iff doff noff." Kiba replied and Akamaru barked, while sitting next to him, staring at a dark spot in the pool.  
"Off, therff hiff isff." Kiba said, pointing at the spot of green in the pink jello, and then swallowed.  
Naruto gasped, though didn't move to remove Lee from the bottom of the pool. Kiba stared at it for a moment, and then continued eating.  
Neji looked up at the chatter and then down at the green spot in the jello.  
"I suppose we'll have to get him out before he dies, huh?" He said, and then giggled. "How funny… death by jello." They all laughed and attempted to get serious, but the result was more giggles.  
"I got an idea." Said Naruto, doing some hand signs and then six other Naruto's stood beside him. "Okay, here's the plan, everybody, form a chain!" And they proceeded to take one another's hands, while the last one jumped in and bounced against the jello, before slowly sinking down to Lee.  
With a plop, as Neji, two Naruto's, and Kiba pulled, Lee and the other Naruto's came soaring out of the jello.  
The other Naruto's vanished and they pulled Lee onto his back, seeing if he was alive by poking him with sticks.  
"Is… it dead?" Neji asked, a look of awe on his face. Naruto shook his head. "Nope. He's just  
passed out… what now?"  
Nine AM the next morning….  
Sasuke trudged through Konoha, utterly exhausted from his long mission, with Sakura, Sai and Kakashi following behind him.  
"I call shower first." Sakura said with some authority in her voice, almost daring someone to argue with her.  
"Fine." The three replied. Sakura, Sai and Kakashi had been assigned as Sasuke's 'baby sitters" in case he decided to "run away" from Konoha. That meant living with him, much to Naruto's annoyance. He had been very upset that he couldn't stay there too. Sakura noticed that he had been desperate for attention lately, and before she left on the mission, wondered if he was going to do something stupid while she was gone.  
As they walked, whispers and gasps were heard at the sight of Sasuke, and many mother's rushed their children hurriedly by, as if he was a bomb about to explode. This seemed to amuse Sai, and Kakashi began to wonder what was going on.  
They found out when they got back to the house. The house had been covered in toilet paper, and over the top of the roof the words " I NAME THEE SAKURA" were easy to read. The group stared for a moment before looking the pink haired ninja with a questioning gaze.  
"Uhh, right. I had a feeling Naruto was getting lonely." She said, blushing madly. Sasuke on the other hand was not amused. "My house…" they heard him mutter with an almost audible whine. Sai stared, with a fake smile, said, " Is this the feeling of being highly amused?"  
Kakashi just shook his head and then asked, "Do you smell… strawberries?"  
They all followed the strong scent of strawberries to the back yard where Sasuke froze on spot in shock to see the pool filled to the brim with a pink substance.  
"Is that… jello?" Inquired Kakashi, eyes wide. Sakura made a choked noise, as they all saw written in the jello "Naruto, Neji, Kiba, and Lee were here". Sai stared at the mountain of empty jello packets that blocked the way into the back door of the house. Kakashi frowned and prodded the jello.  
"Wow, they must've used every packet of jello in Konoha. I could almost walk on this without chakra."  
Sakura's shoulders were shaking and she was bent over, her hands over her face. Sasuke and Sai looked at her and inched away, in case she lost it and decided to make them her personal punching bags, only to be startled when she stood up and started laughing hysterically.  
Sasuke glared and declared, " I'm going to kill them."

**Author's Note:**

> Should we end it there? Should we continue?  
> AkatsukiMirage~ I haven't laughed that hard in a long time.  
> ShinkanNeko~ Yeah that was great.  
> OK people this is what happens when you eat too much candy…wow sugar rush  
> My sis and I had this thought when going to my house from my parents…we just had to write it out…hope you enjoyed. Oh yeah we don't own any of the Characters, but if we did Neji would be Shinkan's and Sasuke would be Mirage's


End file.
